blue_ruinfandomcom-20200214-history
Uratha Creation Guide
Before you begin with this guide, it helps immensely to read the main Uratha page, to better understand what these savage monsters of the moon are, and whether or not you're truly interested in playing one. Once the basics of their condition have been applied to a base Human template, to reason out how they became what they are today and detail them as a person (aspects much more important than the details on this page). After that, this guide will walk you through the rest of the creation process. Auspice The auspice is the greatest determining factor of a Uratha's powers, build, and to some extent their demeanor - though whether demeanor detemines auspice, vice versa, or the two are completely unrelated (a case could be made for all of these). Any which way, Auspices determine which Gifts are available to a given Uratha (among the Forsaken and the Bale Hounds), as well as their position in Urathan society. To the Pure, auspices mean little. Auspices are as follows: Cahalith: '''Born under the gibbous moon as prophets - Mother Luna shares with them her missions through dreams. They also tend to be creative, and are very often storytellers. '''Elodoth: '''Born under the half-moon as judges - taught the law by their predecessors, they are expected to balance the wills and needs of the various packs and tribes in an area amongst themselves. '''Irraka: Born under the new moon as scouts - trained to track, patrol, watch, and any and all other tasks related to scouting, Irraka are expected to have extremely high stamina. Ithaeur: '''Born under the crescent moon as spirit-speakers - the Ithaeur are the shaman, taught to navigate the Gauntlet and the Spirit Realm from a young age with a natural ease, and taught the First Tongue almost immediately. '''Rahu: '''Born under the full moon as warriors - the Rahu are, almost without exception, the largest Gauru (but when they lose Mother Luna's blessing and become Pure, they lose a good deal of that size), and are taught to use that to their advantage with a wide variety of martial skills, alongside battle strategy. Tribe The macrosocial construct to the Uratha, the eight tribes are allegiances of general belief - with the exception of the Ivory Claws, they may be joined by any Uratha at essentially any time. They are based on what and how the Uratha should choose to live their life - but they are also support structures and social circles of those who understand what it's like to be such a dualistic creature. The tribes of the Forsaken are: '''Blood Talons: '''On tenets of strength and honour, the Blood Talons are the warriors, war leaders, and fortresses of the Forsaken community. They solve problems with force and violence, training their members to be in top physical shape in order to do so. '''Bone Shadows: '''Mystics and fortune-tellers, Bone Shadows connect with spirits and ghosts to learn whatever they cannot see around them. They may conduct a seance with grand setup, or hold an average conversation with a spirit - whatever needs doing to get their attention. '''Hunters in Darkness: '''Territorial and quasi-primitive, the Hunters in Darkness are subtle and vicious. Guarding a territory from all outsiders, the hunters teach ways of becoming one with any natural environment, fading into it only to suddenly pop out and surround unsuspecting intruders. '''Storm Lords: '''Masters of the weather and their peers, the Storm Lords are unshakable bastions. Conditioned to show no weakness, they have a plan for every situation, and almost by reflex take command of whatever group they may be a part of. The tribes of the Pure are: '''Fire-Touched: '''Fervently religious, the Fire-Touched are the largest of the eight tribes. Taught to scourge the sins of the unworthy and themselves, they can become zealous tools of Father Wolf's revenge against the conniving Forsaken and the Mother to whom they are slaves. '''Ivory Claws: '''Selective sect of leaders that they are, the Ivory Claws are the smallest of the eight tribes. Born of those with extensive purity qualifications, they lead with an iron fist and vicious tenacity - while few in number, they are extensively educated and trained by the old money. '''Predator Kings: '''Revelling in the violent, raging nature of the Uratha, the Kings are without a doubt among the most vicious creatures in the world. Taught the best ways to fight, and indoctrinated with a fervent hate for the Forsaken, the Kings make an ungodly kind of war. The maligned final tribe, the '''Bale Hounds, are devoted to the Maeljin - dark, corrupting spirit masters that seek to overtake the world, usually by strengthening their presence in a given area by proliferating their Vice. This is where the Bale Hounds come in - they seed the sorrows, as it were, of the Maeljin, and in turn are given power and a place when the new world order comes. Gifts Gifts are the Uratha's powers. They are available based on the time passed since a character's First Change; "purchased," if you will, by the Uratha's experience. They may only be learned in order, as they are displayed in the Gift page; each level of a given Gift set costs one point. The exceptions to this are those marked as level "5," which cost two - thus, it takes 6 points to master an entire Gift set. Another set of Gifts may be taken on before the first set is finished; a Uratha may have levels in as many as three different Gift sets until 30 years have passed since the First Change; past that, additional points may be used for whatever they should desire. One Experience point is gained for every two years since the First Change, as exemplified below. Ages not listed still gain points for every two-year interval. Note that Uratha gain one point during the First Change, which must be included in the count for all subsequent levels. Please note that characters with more than 5 experience points in use will be held to a higher standard than their weaker counterparts. No first-time Uratha players may have more than 8 points in use at any given time; however, a character that has 9 points available and only uses 6 is perfectly acceptable. More points may be used as you acclimate to your character and write out threads with the learning process for that Gift. Category:Uratha Lore